The heart sees what is invisible to the eye
by lolimori-kun
Summary: This story is about Kasanoda finding love. But not just with anybody... With Nami. She found love in a blooming crush. He found love after a crush crushed him. Planning to be a short story, but I never know how stories go. Kasanoda/O.C.


Nami

I looked up at the clock silently ticking away. Soon I would be able to get out of here and do what I need to do. What I've needed to do since I got to this dammed school. I silently looked around at my classmates. There was Suoh-sempai and his black-haired friend. What was his name? I vaguely remembered that his name was Kyoya, but couldn't remember anything else. I glanced at the clock again hoping my brief thoughts were enough to make this class pass faster. Yes! For once thinking in class actually took up time. I knew I was supposed to be listening to the lesson but it didn't help that I was thinking about my activities after this class was done. My father would disapprove, I knew, as this was my training to be the heir to the family company. Ok, only a minute left. I tapped my pencil on the desk impatiently. 30 seconds…..20……..10…..4, 3, 2, 1…BINGGGGGGGGGG. Finally I thought as I picked up my book bag as threw it hastily over my shoulder. There was a crowd in front of the doorway so it couldn't be helped that I was stuck in the middle of the classroom.

"And the Host Club is going to help me and Chika get back together," said one of my classmates, Sugi, to Tami, her best friend.

I brushed the rest of their conversation aside as the doorway started to clear up and I got my first breath of fresh air.

"Ok," I muttered under my breath. "Today in the courtyard," I said to myself.

I began walking towards the courtyard looking down at my feet. When I came to Ouran I kept to myself mostly because I was shy and nervous around others. Don't get me wrong I had a couple good friends who saw me a brought me out a little. But I tended to act weird around some people. Namely the opposite sex. Whenever I had a crush on someone I acted foolish around them. And I had only one crush since entering this school, so I was screwed. I saw the courtyard coming up on my right. I slowly went towards it and hide behind a pillar. Then I slowly peeked out from behind it. There HE was. His red hair glinting in the sun. Black eyes that held so much kindness. Expression of concern and nervousness that I thought was adorable. He was taking care of a bird with a broken wing. Everyone seemed to be afraid of him but me. I saw him in my little bubble of light. He was kind, and sweet when he was nervous, which was most of the time. That's why I loved him, even if others didn't. I am in love with Kasanoda Ritsu. And I'm too cowardly to ask him out. I brushed away the bangs that were forever in my face and tried not to make a sound. But Ritsu-sempai seemed to sense my presence because he looked up from his bandaging. I quickly hide behind the pillar, knowing that he saw me.

"Nami-san," I heard him call out. Crud. There was no way to get out of talking to him. I tried to compose my face before I stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Hi Ritsu-san," I called out cheerily as I waved to him. He seemed in a state of shock that I discovered him. "Ar-are you mending that bird's wing," I asked as I felt the blush creep up from my neck to my face.

"Um, well, you see, it-there was no other choice, um I, kind of," he said quickly as his face turned redder than his hair.

I smiled nervously at the scene before me. Ritsu-san all red in the face while I questioned him about his kindness.

"Well I think that's sweet Ritsu-san," I said without thinking. I quickly covered my mouth at this as my face went hot again. "Umm well, I have to go. Nice seeing you Ritsu-san," I said quickly forming the words.

Before he could respond I twirled around and fast-walked down the hall. Idiot, I called him sweet? Oh gosh…why did I have to voice my thoughts? Stupid Nami.

I knew I needed help if I wanted to go out with Ritsu-kun. Wait! Did I actually think I had a chance with him?! When the only times we were together was during our study sessions. Oh god….I did need help.

But where could I get help? My few friends didn't understand the infatuation I had with Ristu-kun. But who else could I go too? I decided I would go to my friends just as I saw Keikeo run up to me.

"Nami-chan, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" my friend asked.

"Um well, just saying hi to Ritsu-kun," I replied sheepishly.

"Oh," Keikeo rolled her eyes."THAT boy. I thought you were over him."

I sighed. Keikeo still didn't understand why I loved him.

"Look, Keikeo-chan, I need your help with him." "Please," I added at her bulging eyes.

"Oh all right," she said exasperated."But only because you really do seem to be in love with him."

"Eeeeeee, thank you thank you," I said tackling her in a big hug.

She patted my back annoyed.

"We'll have to go to the Host Club for your case though."

~ Next day~

Oh my. I was standing, as instructed by Keikeo-chan, in front of music room 3 an hour after the last bell. She hadn't turned up yet. Maybe she was in bigger trouble than I thought, for falling asleep in class. Well a good thing about this was that I didn't have to go into the Host Club. I knew little about them except that they sometimes helped people and flirted with girls. But I didn't want to go to them alone, for fear of them telling Ritsu-kun my secret crush. No not crush, I corrected myself. Love. Could I even really call it love? Wasn't love something mutual? Oh jeez. I really had it bad for this boy, that is all I knew. And I couldn't do anything about it because I was too shy. I couldn't even get myself help alone. If I loved him this much why couldn't I just gather the courage to go in music room 3 myself? Or tell him how I feel now? Well maybe I wasn't THAT courageous but I could still go to the Host Club alone and get help to do that. I think that if I could do that I would be a little good for Ritsu. At least I wouldn't be ashamed to like someone to good for me. I will do that!

The next thing I did was the most courageous thing I ever did since I came to that school. I balled up my hands put on a smile and opened the door to music room 3.

"~~~~~~~~Welcome~~~~~~~~"


End file.
